How do I tell him I love him?
by Cause theres no hope for Today
Summary: My first fanfic, Wiress see's Beetee with another girl thinking it's ok but learns she loves him. And Wiress lives through the Rebellion
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok guys so this is my first fanfic so I hope its ok… and helpful critism is welcomed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: What if Wiress still lived after Catching Fire and lived through the rebellion what would happen after with her and Beetee or does someone else ruin it!

Wiress's POV

After we won the rebellion something's went back to normal Katniss and Peeeta went back to District 12 Annie is coping with Finnick's death with Johanna's help.

So here I am Wiress "I somehow lived through the Quarter Quell and the rebellion so here I am in District 3" "I'm walking over to Beetee's house so we can work on a new thin electronic music player and because electronics isn't my best that's why I ask Beetee!" But I really wonder do I like him more as a friend, after the Hunger Games he was the only one I trusted. As I walk up and knocked the door. Beetee answered it but a girl was with him a different _girl _that I don't know? "Oh, Hello Wiress I completely forgot about the project we were going to work on!" I feel sad that he forgot about our project but we are human but still who is she! "Also Wiress have you met Marie" "Oh umm I don't think so" I stutter, I'm so used to only Beetee and I; I can't talk straight to barley anyone no matter how much I coped. "I'm I'm so sorry I didn't know you had company I'll just leave you two alone then." After I just walk away I'm not in the mood for anything else right now. As I trudged back to my house I though as long as Beetee is happy I'm fine, anyways the girl seemed nice enough at least but her eyes starred at my coldly. She had thin long blonde hair the blunt bangs and blue eyes. I'm not sure how I feel about her but my opinion doesn't matter. So I walk home alone and figure out the electronics on my own.

Beetee's POV

Marie was over again today I've been spending a lot of time with her lately after the rebellion. She wasn't from District 3 but from 10.

_Flashback_

After the rebellion I was packing my things and deciding if I should return to District 3 or maybe just stay here and help for awhile. Then I met this girl laughing with Delly as, she introduced us and we started to see each other and that's just how it started. We had fun we didn't have much in common as Wiress and I do but I like learning new things its good for you.

_End of Flashback_

When Wiress knocked on my door I finally remembered that she was coming over to work on our project. I introduced her to Marie she seemed fine with having to wait a while before we can start but she seemed more focused on something I didn't know and I always knew what Wiress was thinking! But I had fun talking with Marie. Marie asked me with question and something else in her eyes "Beetee who is she?" "She is my friend Wiress and I was her mentor when she entered the Hunger Games that's all Marie why?" "Never mind then it's just nothing." "So shall we go back to trying to cook?" "I really don't know Marie I can't even cook chicken and come on its just chicken!" While being with Marie is fun it's just she isn't Wiress I don't know how to finish her sentences and she isn't that good at inventing either, but she has helped me forget and be happier but is that better? But I still tinker around but she doesn't seem fond of it but still she always smiles. "Come on Beetee I think I know how to cook the chicken and not burn it this time!" Ah oh well at least Wiress seemed fine with it.

Marie's POV (Third person)

Beetee and I were having so much fun trying to cook because neither of us can do anything with ovens and stoves! Until this girl comes and knocks at the door hmm she has long thick black hair with choppy layers and dark blue eyes, I wonder who is she? It's not like it matters because I'm way prettier I have blonde hair and blue eyes. But I'm not an air head if that's what people want to think. Still there was something about her that I don't like she was too close to Beetee for my liking since I've been seeing him. So when he went to answer the door I followed with him. She could barley talk and stammered most of the time. Still I wasn't taking any chances so I stared at her coldly something didn't seem right he was hhmm I don't know just something. So I asked "Beetee who is she?" "She is my friend Wiress and I was her mentor when she entered the Hunger Games that's all Marie why?" so he says but in my opinion something is up! So I asked him to continue cooking the chicken but we both know we would either burn it or under cook it hahaha. But then again I haven't had fun in a while but do I really know what I'm getting into it's not like he knows any better I just want someone to talk to and he's mine.

Something about that girl just unsettles me, I don't know but I will find out what it is. Because right after her visit Beetee is zoning out more like he used, it's like before I met him. Oh yeah there is defiantly something up and I'm going to fix it no one and I mean NO ONE is going to go between me and Beetee! So what I'm possessive. But at least I can make him happy with makes me happy. "Come on Beetee I think I know how to cook the chicken and not burn it this time!" Hehehe I think we got the right way to cook the chicken now none of us are wizards but hey its fun!

Well I wonder how and I going to find out more about this Wiress person now. Hmm maybe I'll just ask he says it's nothing but who knows?

Wiress's POV

I opened the door to my house and just slumped onto the couch. I don't know why but I don't feel sad or happy I guess right now I'm just content right now. I just shake my head and leave it, its nothing we are just friends right..._right!_ Ahh I can't think straight with all these thoughts. I take a deep breath. I continue the electronic part of the music player myself.

Sometimes if I connect the wrong wires different songs randomly play like this one

I climb, I slip, I fall  
>Reaching for your hands<br>But I lay here all alone  
>Sweating all your blood<p>

If I could find out how  
>To make you listen now<br>Because I'm starving for you here  
>With my undying love<br>And I, I will

Breathe for love tomorrow  
>Cause there's no hope for today<br>Breathe for love tomorrow  
>Cause maybe there's another way<p>

But that's just some of the song I unconnected the wire because the song is so sad and it makes me feels depressed not content. But it reminds me somewhat of the rebellion and love. We all did wrong in the world but can they forgive us. Hmm this song is making me think too much. I go and brew some coffee and head to my room to continue tinkering and hopefully I can finish and show Beetee how much I can accomplish now! And the thought of that makes me happier now.

Please Review and tell me if I should continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wiress's POV

Couple day's after I'm working on the project I always hear laugh's and giggles from Beetee's house, I still feel sad when I hear them but I don't know why, I'm not familiar with this feeling but I brush it off and continue working but a couple minutes later I feel hungry so I go to the fridge and I realized I haven't been out to buy more food! So I grabbed my coat and headed off to a grocery store, but before I forget I had to grab my wallet.

As I walked out of my house I saw a girl that I remember from district 13 can't be older than 14 is my guess. She walked over to me and observed me for a minute, as I stared at her in question. She smirked and said "How are you feeling about Beetee's _girlfriend_?" but when she said it she sounded sarcastic but I don't understand why? So I answered "Well as long as he is happy I'm fine with it really, no big deal right?" Even if I can't talk to most people straight something about this girl is calming and trustworthy but I can't put my finger on why? She snorted and said "Yeah sure Wiress whatever you need to think to stay calm bout it." "Wa Wait what do you mean and what are you talking about Beetee and I are _just _friends" "mmhhmm if that's what you want to think but I'll leave you with this, sometimes the simplest things are harder to understand." And with that she walked off. But wait Beetee and I are just friends RIGHT!

After I arrive at the store I keep in mind what she said "sometimes the simplest things are harder to understand" I still have no idea what she means by that, because the simplest equations for inventions are the easiest or does it have another meaning? Ah I bump into another shopping cart while I was thinking and you wouldn't know who it is Beetee and Marie… Wait before I left I thought they were just laughing, weird. "Sorry guys I'll just be going" with that I nod my head and leave.

Beetee's POV

It's been a couple day's since Wiress has been here I guess she had other plans to do and while I'm thinking about inventions I haven't done many since Marie is here? Marie is over again and of course we always love to banter. "Hey Marie I thought you were from district 10 doesn't that mean you should actually know how to cook chicken?" "Hey just wait a minute now just because I'm from district that means I can actually cook food?" but we always manage to laugh it out.

Marie had to go back to her house to get something she said it would take and hour or so, so I said ok. But after she left I saw Wiress stand outside with that girl we've seen around in district 13. What was her name again I heard someone call her Evangeline or Angel. When she finishes talking to her she has this confused look on her face I don't understand hmm and I we usually know everything about each other. I spot that she is walking towards the grocery store and realize we need more food to since we both can't cook at all.

After Marie gets back she tells me she is going to cook dinner tonight so I ask cautiously "Wait your cooking can you handle it?" "Oh don't worry I brought my mom's cook book but we need to head to the store" "Wait what do we need because I'm running low on other things I need for my inventions?" "Oh yes your inventions but I don't like it when you spend so much time" she whines "Marie you know that inventing things is always what I do and I have a knack for it!" "Yes Beetee I know, I know but let me get the list of item we may need."

When we arrive at the store I see Wiress she is thinking in a daze while Marie is looking at the list and she doesn't know that she bumped into Wiress! She looks embarrassed she just says "Sorry guys I'll just be going" I wanted to talk to her more but she just left I wonder if everything is fine? But Marie continues to drag me along while shopping! Isn't that just great for me I think sarcastically.

Evangeline POV (third person)

After I left district 13 people were worried because I was only 14 but I told them I'll be fine, so I spent my time travelling from district to district. And I also noticed Beetee's _girlfriend _to me something about that girl is unsettling in my opinion I always like him with Wiress, but does the girl know her own feelings! Like I know they are both smart but sometimes people can't process their feelings especially after the rebellion!

So I see Wiress walk out of her house and I decided to strike up a conversation with her to see her feelings! I stared at her for a while observing her because I can read people through emotions with their eyes. "How are you feeling about Beetee's _girlfriend_?" she must be confused at why I'm smirking but hey everyone has mysteries right? But as I am talking to her I pay somewhat attentive but I see Beetee staring at us, I just laugh on the inside a bit and continue talking to Wiress. To get a real reaction I tell her this "mmhhmm if that's what you want to think but I'll leave you with this, sometimes the simplest things are harder to understand." I said that because it is true sometimes something simple as love people can't understand or see that it's there and inside you as much as blood is pumping!

After she leaves I see Beetee and that Marty or Marry what's her name step out with herself attached tightly at his arm. Jeeze girl do you think he will dump you already in my opinion if I was a guy I would! And I think after I told Wiress my quote she looked panicked saying will wait he and I are just friends am I correct ahhh. Well then again at least I know she loves him, and now I just need to do some snooping at Beetee's and I think he'll be gone max and hour or so. I smiled and then skipped to his house seeing what can the harm do I'm only 14.


	3. Chapter 3

Evangeline P.O.V

So hahaha I'm so lucky I finally snuck in his house! Do you know how hard it is to pick locks? Well actually not that hard because… well that is a story for another time. So while I finally entered his house, I saw a bunch of kitchen appliances everywhere it was weird. In my opinion I though Beetee was more organized or was it that Marty girl I never liked her.

Anyways after failing to find anything I succeeded after 30 mins to find a photo album of Beetee and Wiress and the inventions they made together. Cute is what I think. The first picture were a couple months after she won the games it was mostly about them working and testing them out and on one of them Beetee put his arm around

Wiress! And she was blushing I knew there was something! But I can't figure out why he is out with Marty?

Yeah I get it her name is Marie but who cares not me. After a couple of photos I saw a writing entry. It said _well I don't think Wiress likes me. But it's always hard to tell also I'm not sure how she fells about me. For now I'm with Marie and she wanted to date so I guess it was ok. And I'm actually not having a bad time but I still think it would be better with Wiress._

Wow is all I had to say so he does love her but he wasn't sure about her feelings that's sweet but being me… I have to say he should have toughen up and asked like jeeze we are only human! I was flipping through other entries and pictures they were all sweet but he kept swaying towards Marie. Oh Gawd if he would just ask here we wouldn't be in this problem of me being in your stinken house Beetee! Great now I'm talking to myself.

Ah OMG! I heard the door open I think it was Beetee that said "let me change and we and try to cook again" Damn it they are back and he is coming in the room! Gah were to go I panicked

Umm so the first instinct is to hide yeah but the question is where. I can hear feet on the stairs I can't make the decision he needs to go in the closet but that is the only place so when you are in a tight situation just go in the damn closet.

Beetee P.O.V

It's really as I go to get the key to the door Marie opens it? I thought I locked it. Weird is all I could think. I told Marie let me change and we can try to cook again. Hahaha we still can't get it right which I find really funny. But anyways as I am walking towards my room it looks like someone was here but that's impossible right. So I walk to my closet and I grabbed a simple white button down shirts and just some pants but the weird part is I heard a sneeze? I think I should get my hearing checked

Evangeline P.O.V

OMG I hope the closet is a safe place no matter how much I know he is going to get some clothes from here. I feel something tickle my nose when he is almost done getting his things. But of all the things I had to sneeze I'm praying he doesn't look back!

Beetee P.O.V

Hhmm I think I should get my hearing checked because I swore I heard a sneeze but I have to get to Marie we are still attempting to cook. But I thought she was more skilled than this. I wonder how Wiress is doing at the moment.

Wiress P.O.V

I'm not much of a cook but I still fair very well. Everyday I'm getting more depressed is it because of what Evangeline said to me or… no it's just I'm tired. So I stared on making something simple just cooking pasta with a meat sauce. I was never good at cooking but I think I'm better than Marie and Beetee which surprises me because Marie is from district 10, isn't that like the poultry district.

As I'm finished cooking I set the table which isn't much while I was wondering I saw Evangeline go into Beetee's house but I dismissed the though.

After I finished I continued working on just a bunch of random things. Wondering is there more to my life. I though that I knew more about instincts and feelings than he did but I guess I was wrong. Humming some lyrics as I was working.


	4. Chapter 4

Wiress POV

I fell asleep while fixing the cogs that just won't work right. I sighed I got up from the couch sheepishly, I approached the door to grab my mail.

When I opened the mail box I saw Beetee their as well! I realized I haven't seen him in ages I gave him a small smile and asked "hhow have you been…" I trailed but he finished "it's been a while; I know" "How have you and Marie been" I finally finished a sentence. He simply answers "Fine but I should get going Marie is expecting me." "OH ok nice seeing you again" is all I could say back.

Grabbing my mail I headed back inside. I saw I letter from Annie! I haven't seen her in ages, so I opened the letter and it read.

_Dear Wiress, _

_It has been some time since we talked no?_ _I'm having a masquerade ball in the new repaired Capital; I decided we all needed to catch up. It's in a couple of days I hope you can make it!_

_Signed Annie Odair. _

I read the letter again just to make sure I wasn't fooling myself! A masquerade ball but but I couldn't go I had nothing as well has I couldn't face Beetee with Marie but, it would be nice to see Katniss, Peeta and Johanna again. I decided since no one would know who I am at least I should get my change to dress up and everything!

Evangeline POV

I was so excited I knew Beetee still had feelings for Wiress until that Marty girl popped in, and there is a masquerade ball I personally hate them actually but I want to test my match making skills haha.

I saw Wiress leave I think she's going to get a dress even though I loath these things. So I think I should pop up and help I get she would just get a plain black dress.

"Hi Wiress, what ya up too?" I asked innocently "Hello Evangeline I'm going to go look for a dress for Annie's masquerade ball, but I'm thinking of getting something plain why?" arghh see I knew she was going to get a plain one. "Awww Wiress that's no fun just getting a plain dress let me help you out and pick one! Please!"

It looked like she was having an argument with herself whether or not to let me go but I think she gave in eventually since I'm only 14. She signed and answered "ok as long as it's nothing to over the top!" "Ok!" but ha she thinks I'm going to listen to her, she will stand out even if it is masquerade!

**Meanwhile at Beetee's house**

Seeing Wiress made me remember that we haven't had time to work on the device. But all the time I have been spending with Marie is great! But I'm still wondering what would have happened… no I mentally slapped myself she doesn't think of me in that way I am just her comrade.

"Marie I have a letter from Annie." "Really what does it say?" she sounded slightly annoyed. So I read the letter hhmm I think "Marie she is having a masquerade ball, did you want to go or just stay here?" "OMG" she girl squeals as I cringe. "Beetee I have the perfect dress and mask to go!" She said excitedly. Oh course since its Marie I agree to go. "Ok we can go she says in a couple of days probably 3 knowing Annie.

**Back to the shop were Wiress and Evangeline are**

"Wiress!" I exclaim, I found the perfect dress for you! It was a yellow corseted dress with one sleeve and green showing from the sheer fabric with while and yellow ruffles going across the gown with white fabric underneath when she walks (a/n something like the painting dress Laura made in project runway season 9) "ahh." Is all she can respond is it shock? I look at her face again probably I confirm.

"I ca-can't wear this!" she almost yells. "Aww please Wiress everyone will no know it's you and everyone's head will turn." "But that's exactly what I don't want!" I think if only she will listen to me my meddling will be done. I sighed

I took the dress of the rack and I glided or dragged Wiress to the dressing room take your pick which way.

Tapping my foot impatiently it has been 10 minutes already what is taking her so long? I go knock on the door "Wiress are you done?" "Y-yes I'm coming out now." Finally I think!

"Wow Wiress" I'm baffled as she steps out! "You have to get this now please you can't deny how amazing you look!" She looks like she is having an inner debate with herself but I flash her puppy dog eyes and she gives in! Yes I was punching fists into the air in victory.

As she pays for he dress I look around the shop and see a mask that will go perfect with the dress it is silver with while crystals around the eyes also one side is the regular just covering the eyes and points but on the it goes up and points then back down three times with black feathers on the same side the crystals also follow up the mask. I know she won't buy if for herself so I decide I will buy if for her! Just as a surprise.

When we leave the store and go to her car she slaps her forehead… I'm wondering why?

"What's wrong Wiress?" While we were in the shop I forgot to get a mask hence the masquerade ball Annie's holding. I light up "oh don't worry about that I did the liberty of buying you one!" "Evangeline you don't have to spend your money on me" she almost yells again. I find it funny she can't bring herself to yell at me. "Wiress call it a present and just take it since you don't have another option." "Fine is all she answers."

She opens the box and gasps. I hope that's one of the good gasp, she whispers "its beautiful Evangeline thank you!" Yes step one mission accomplished now all we have to wait is the ball it's going to be fun messing with them. And yes I will be going to bwhahaha I innerly laugh.

Here is the mask I found on Google if you want to see the picture I didn't describe it very well. And sorry I put only a little bit of Beetee.

.ca/imgres?q=masquerade+mask&hl=en&sa=X&gbv=2&biw=1280&bih=626&tbm=isch&tbnid=W7d2Ychk9_cTRM:&imgrefurl=.com/reviews/luxury-coco-venetian-feather-masquerade-mask&docid=x3af-S9pndXrMM&imgurl=.%253Fv%253D1223856264000&w=271&h=300&ei=QHLxTqvpMeqViAKb4LX4AQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=1108&sig=115296984974477296044&page=1&tbnh=120&tbnw=108&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:21,s:0&tx=43&ty=27


End file.
